As part of a vehicle suspension system, vehicle wheel suspensions serve to connect the wheels to the vehicle. The vehicle wheel suspension can be connected directly to the normally self-supporting bodywork. Depending on configuration, the vehicle wheel suspension also can be arranged on a subframe connected to the bodywork or on a vehicle chassis.
DE 10 2010 060 093 A1 discloses a vehicle wheel suspension for a vehicle with a transverse leaf spring. The transverse leaf spring is connected to the vehicle via two spaced leaf spring bearings. The disclosed bearings permit only a slight, even, relative movement of the opposing outer support surfaces of the bearing block in relation to each other. In combination with the transverse leaf spring, this limits the mobility of the leaf spring to a few degrees of freedom.
In this context, an object of the present disclosure is to create a vehicle wheel suspension with a transverse leaf spring arranged transversely to the vehicle longitudinal axis, and a leaf spring bearing that overcomes or obviates at least one of the above-described limitations.